


HUGEBOY MINO AND THE PUPPY PRINCE

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: What will happen when 2 people from seemingly different world cross their path with each other?





	HUGEBOY MINO AND THE PUPPY PRINCE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction and set to be happened in another universe.

_"You would never become an artist, Hugeboy!"_

Mino woke up with a start. Beads of sweats running on his face. He looks around and realizes that he was on his bed, in his room, not in his junior high school yard. That fact make he lets out a relieved sigh. All those mocking laugh from his peers still echoing inside his head. It's so vivid, Mino can hardly believe that it's all just a dream. His eyes wide open in pensive silence. Reminiscing about the past.

A lot of people still don't know what they want to be even when they reach adulthood, but it's not the case with Mino. He know exactly what he wants to be. An artist. To be specific, a hip hop artist. He falls in love with hip-hop music ever since he heard 50 cents's song in primary school. It opened his ears. In his eyes, being a rapper is full of swagger and the coolest. He writes lyrics, plays with rhymes, practice his rap, record his mix-tape. He advanced without fear. Aiming to be a famous star that make impactful songs in the future.

When his junior high school teacher asked him what he aspired to be, he proudly made declaration in front of his class. "I want to be a rapper! I want to become a famous artist!". A statement that was met with a brief silence followed by loud laughter. He heard one of his classmates whispering to the person beside her, "How could he become an artist when he's so fat?"

Mino clenched his hands. His head was held high when he tells them about his dream, but then he looked down at the floor. Hiding his eyes which on the verge of leaking his tears. Nose and lips vibrating, threatening to burst from his emotion.  He want to scream that he doesn't necessarily need to be hot and handsome to become a rapper as long as he has the most important thing. Talent. And he has it. A lot.

Talks and gossips spread fast from class to others, from junior to senior. Suddenly he was renowned as the owl who craves for the moon. There's a lot of occasion where Mino can feel people snickers and jeering behind his back. Some people openly make fun of him.  He tried to ignore all of them. But when people around you keep telling you the same thing for a long time, you start to have a doubt about yourself. And even when he keeps wearing an I-don't-give-a-f@ck attitude, in his heart Mino start to doubt if he will ever be a rapper.

_"You would never become an artist, Hugeboy!"_

Mino closes his eyes. He has already forgotten their names and faces, but he still remember their voices. How they mocked him. How they laugh behind his back. Those are the days that he wanted to forget forever. But why it come to haunt him back now?

It's all in the past. Right now, Song Minho is a sophomore in Hanlim Multi Arts School. Everyone work hard towards their goal here. It's different from his days in junior high school because his friends here are nicer. They don't make fun of him. He become best friend with interesting fellow like Pyo Jihoon and become the class's clown. He gradually become slimmer too and become more famous. Sometimes he doubt himself, but he still yearn for it. No matter what other people say, he still aim to be a rapper. 

He tried to sleep but he can't. So he fumbles his right hand, try to grab his mobile phone which he always put near his bed. As soon as it's in his hand, he quickly open his Twitter account.

Song Mino has a secret. He's actually a famous Twitter personality. It's all started when people bully him in middle school due to his appearance. Since he doesn't want to make his family worried about him, he never tell them. Social media is the only place Mino can pour all of his insecurity.  

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

 

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

Hiding under the alias of @Saenggakhaji, he tweets about his daily miserable life. Strange enough, people think what he tweets are funny. And before he realize, he was followed by many people.

He start typing what's on his mind. 

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

Mino is drifting in his own thought when he heard the notification on his phone. He check it out & found that he got a message from his online friend, @ThePuppyPrince. 

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

 

@ThePuppyPrince and Mino has become online friends since several months ago, when Mino's tweets become more viral. He was the first one who sent direct messages to Mino, told him that he felt the same with him and introduce himself as John. Both of them think that their environment are sucks, both of them has big dreams but had doubt about themselves. Since then, he become an integral part of Mino's online life. They give encouragement to each other and in the process Mino become more open with his surrounding, leading to happier high school life. Maybe because John is an outsider that don't know him in real life, Mino is comfortable to talk about anything with him. Moreover John said that he live in Italy, far far away. Mino is embarrassed to admit that he was bullied in school, but then think it's okay to tell John about it.

 

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

 

There's a long pause and John doesn't reply for 2 minutes. Which is long because he usually always reply immediately. Mino wonder if John is suddenly busy or fall asleep.

 

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

 

It feels as if Mino went through some Copernican Revolution. That time when people believe that Earth is the center of the universe and Nicolaus Copernicus come telling them it's not Earth but the Sun instead. John is the Nicolaus Copernicus for Mino. He change Mino's perception about something that he use to hate, become something that he like. Mino said Thank you and with that he finally have a peace of mind and can sleep.

* * *

 

 

The next day in class, Pyo Jihoon come and ask Mino about their performance tonight. 

"What will you use as your stage name? I will use P.O as usual".

Mino smile at him but it feels a little bit different than usual that Jihoon feel curious. "Is there something good happening today? Or are you smiling widely because you can't wait to perform?"

"It's a secret", Mino replied while writing on a piece of paper. He handle it to Jihoon. "I'll use this as a stage name. What do you think about it?"

Jihoon read what was written. "'Hugeboy Mino'. Not bad."

* * *

 

 

It's 10 pm when Mino heard the notification came to his phone. He will perform soon but he quickly check it. 

 

[ ](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

 

Kang Seungyoon is typing on his phone in the waiting room of broadcast station when he heard someone knocked the door.

"Kang Seungyoon-ssi, it's time for you to record the live performance for this show."

Seungyoon smile at the broadcast stasion's staff and said, "Thank you. I'll be there soon". He stand up from his seat and put his phone in his small bag. He felt a vibration that sign another message has came.

_I'll check Mino's message later._

With that thought, Seungyoon approach the staff and follow her.

 


End file.
